Drunken confession
by charliepoet
Summary: What happens when alfred turns up on arthurs doorstep, drunk, instead of the other way around? USxUK


Arthur was sitting at home. It was late in the evening and he was going to finish this last piece of embroidery then go to bed. That is until he heard a knock at the door. Maybe knock was the wrong word here, more like someone slammed their entire body into the door. Arthur sighed and got up and headed for the door. Looking through the peephole he saw someone leaning against his door, head down, concealing his face. But Arthur knew who it was immediately. The tell-tale strand of hair sticking up out of his head and the ragged old bomber jacket gave it away completely. Arthur opened the door, just to have Alfred come falling forward on to him, using him to stand up.

"America? What's the matter?"

Alfred looked at him and Arthur cursed. America was drunk! It was clear in the way his eyes kept unfocusing and the way his cheeks were red due to intoxication. Arthur kept cursing as he dragged Alfred into the living room. He sat him on one side of the couch, the sat on the other. He was about to continue his embroidery when Alfred spoke up.

"….you're an idiot you know that?" Alfred's words were slurred but Arthur got the general idea.

"What the bloody hell are you going on about?"

"And you're crazy. Your eyebrows are huge, your temper is horrible and you're cooking stinks"

Arthur crossed his arms and frowned. He wasn't about to take this! He was about to retort when Alfred spoke once more.

"…But I love you anyway"

The effect this had on Arthur was amazing. He completely froze his brain unable to process the words that had just come out of Alfred's mouth.

"What?"

Alfred smiled as he grabbed Arthur and pulled him into a hug.

"I said I love you. Or are you deaf too?"

Arthur sighed. Even drunk, Alfred thought it was fun to tease him.

"No you're just drunk"

"So? I still feel this way"

"No" Arthur shook his head as he pulled away "it's just the alcohol talking"

Alfred frowned as he pulled Arthur towards him once more. Into an even tighter hug this time.

"No its not, I really do love you Iggy"

Arthur flinched at the nickname but relaxed into Alfred's arms.

"I wish that was true. I really do" Arthur became aware of the tears threatening to fall. He fought to keep them in. No way was he going to cry in front of America!

"It is, I promise" Alfred murmured into Arthur's ear. The hot breath tickled his ear and caused his face to glow a bright red.

"Then….I….i love you too America"

Arthur looked up to see Alfred's reaction and almost shouted at him. America had fallen asleep! Arthur sighed. He slowly moved out of Alfred's arms, so not to wake him. He then laid Alfred down on the couch and got a blanket to cover Alfred, to make him more comfy. He then went to bed; the embroidery would have to wait until another day.

"

Alfred woke, covering his eyes from the blinding sun as he did so. He then became aware of a painful throbbing in his forehead. Grabbing his head he moaned.

"What in the world….?"

He heard laughter behind him.

"It's called a hangover. It happens if you get drunk off your arse."

Arthur came into the room holding a cup of water and a pill, most likely paracetamol Alfred decided.

"Here" Arthur handed the two items to Alfred.

"Thanks"

He swallowed the pill and drank the water to make sure it stayed down. He breathed a sigh of relief when the throbbing slowed down. Its then when he noticed he wasn't in his own house, but England's.

"What am I doing here?"

Arthur shrugged and sat on the end of the couch.

"You got drunk and wound up on my doorstep. Not wanting to leave you out there I brought you in"

"Oh. Uh thanks"

"No problem"

A silence crept over them. Alfred fidgeted; he never did like the quiet.

"I didn't do anything embarrassing did i?"

Arthurs blush returned from the previous day with a vengeance.

"No, no you did nothing of the sort"

"Then why is your face red?"

"Uh…. No reason, no reason at all" Arthur inwardly cursed, smooth move Arthur, that was convincing.

Alfred examined Arthur's face; he saw that Arthur was struggling with himself over something. He looked like he was going to cry. Blue eyes widened in realisation.

"I didn't hurt you did i?"

Arthur looked shocked at the suggestion.

"Of course not!"

America breathed a sigh of relief.

"That's good"

Arthur cocked an eyebrow

"What do you mean by that?"

Alfred visibly stiffened; he tripped over himself, trying to find the right words.

"Um…well…you're my friend..." and I would die if anything happened to you his mind finished.

"Right….friends" Arthur was growing increasingly uncomfortable and it was annoying the hell out of Alfred.

"OK, seriously. What did I do last night?"

"I never said..."

"You don't have to! You're acting all weird Iggy!"

Arthur flinched at the nickname, and the memories it brought of last night. He sighed and tried to think of a way of telling Alfred what he did.

"Um…well you sort of… told me that…you loved me"

The room went silent. Too silent. England inwardly panicked. What if he had said the wrong thing? How is he going to get himself out of this mess? Finally America spoke up.

"R-really?"

"….yes"

Silence filled the room once more as America processed what he had just been told.

"….cool"

"Huh?"

America scratched the back of his head as he tried to keep his gaze from England, from those beautiful green globes.

"Well….i don't know if I would have ever been able to tell you. I know I'm the hero but I didn't know how you would react. I guess nerves got the best of me. But know this; I really do love you England"

He finally braved looking over at England. He regretted it almost immediately. England had tears running down his face. He was crying! But before he could say anything he was being hugged by the smaller man. Alfred looked down at him, bewildered.

"I never thought….i never thought you would love me back! I love you too America!"

Tears now threatened to fall from Alfred's face as he wrapped Arthur in a huge hug. He felt really weird. He felt like he should be crying, but also like he should be laughing. He did both. His infectious laughter coming out as tears ran down his face. Arthur soon joined him and then spent a few minutes just sitting there laughing, together. When they finally calmed down, Alfred spoke.

"The funny thing is, I never would have told you if I didn't get drunk"

"Yeah, why did you get drunk anyway?"

Alfred thought for a moment before shaking his head "I have no idea, but I do remember drinking with France"

"Oh God!"

"Yeah, what possessed me to go drinking with him, of all nations?"

"No, I mean, he's drunk somewhere and we don't know where!"

Alfred froze. "Oh God! Who knows what kind of trouble he's in

Arthur nodded sadly. Both nations sat worrying about what perverted things France was doing.

"

Meanwhile a poor unsuspecting village was about to see a disturbing horror. France was streaking, showing the village his ass, a very disturbing sight.


End file.
